


Seven Dirty Words

by remarkable1



Category: Voyager - Fandom
Genre: Seven dirty words Voyager Agony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Written for the following daily challenge. http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheFanfictionWritersClubPromptChallenge100/profile</p>
<p>Janeway is not happy with Chakotay. If you are unfamiliar with the content, please reference the late comedian George Carlin's "Seven Dirty Words" routine. </p>
<p>Warning for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Dirty Words

Tom Paris sure has outdone himself this time. Maybe the 20th century comedian hadn’t been such a good idea to show to a large crowd of Voyager attendees at the 10th annual reunion on its holodeck.

“Shit piss fuck cunt cocksucker motherfucker and tits.”

Every time this Carlin fellow spouts these seven dirty words, I am compelled to stare at Chakotay. If I have to sit through this farce of a get-together while he slobbers over Seven, then he can suffer the agony of knowing each and every one of those words applies to him. At least in my mind.


End file.
